the_real_fanonlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Page layout lel
Appearance Personality Relationships Positive Add your OCs here :> Neutral Add your OCs here :> Negative Add your OCs here :> Random Facts/Trivia 100 Questions Edit * Please tell us your name. ' * '''When is your birthday? ' * '''Your blood type? * Please tell us your three sizes? * Tell us about your family composition.'' '' * What's your occupation? * Your favourite food? * Favourite animal? ' * '''Favourite subject? ' * '''Dislike subject? * Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? ' * '''Do you enjoy school? ' * '''Are you in any school clubs? * What's your motto? * Your special skill? * Tell us about your treasure? * Describe yourself in a single word? * Your forte? * Your shortcomings? * Places in your memories? * What is your favourite drink? * How good can you swim? * Your timing in 50-meter race? * Your hobby or obsession? * Disliked food? * Anything you want most currently? * Afraid of heights? * Dislike thunder? * Rainy or sunny? * Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? * What do you eat for breakfast? * Do you believe in ghosts? * Can you play any musical instruments? * Are you the outdoor or indoor type? * Ever in quarrel with your sisters? * Do you have a cellphone? * How long is your commute to school? * Do you have more friends than most? * Your favourite sports? * How good can you cook? * Favourite colours? * Anything you can never forgive? * How tall are you? * Shoe size? * Your dreams? * Do you have any marriage desires? * Do you dislike hot drinks? * Do you like bitter coffee? * Bed time? * Wake up time? '''. * '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? * Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? * Do you have any tips on losing weight? * Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? * Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. * Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. * Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. * What's the name of your school anthem? * What's your favourite flower? * What's your favourite saying? * What's your favourite four kanji phrase? * What comes to mind when you think about spring? * And summer? * What about fall? * And then the winter? * If you had a time machine, where would you go? * Do you like reading manga or short stories more? * What's your allowance? * Tell us something a lot of people say about you. * What are your hobbies? * Tell us your weight. * What are you capable of? * What do you wear when you go to bed? * Has anyone ever asked you out? * If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? * Tell us about your daily routine. * What is something you always carry with you? * Western food? Japanese food? * How do you commute to school? * What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? * What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? * Where are you living right now? * What kind of place is it? * What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? * What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? * Do you like roller coasters? * How's your eyesight? * What's your favourite holiday? * What job do you have in school? * What do you do in your freetime? * How long do you study every day? * Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? * What do you do on the weekends? * If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? * Are the school rules really strict? * What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? * How many friends do you have? * Do you take any detours when you go home? * Are you interested in any actors? * What are your thoughts on the Q&A session?